Cyrus Everric
Cyrus Archibald Everric (Sye-Riss Arch-ih-bahld Eh-vehrr-rick) is an human Seer and Lunar Mage. He is the current Grandmaster (Formally known as Grandmaster de Arcanum di Everric) of the Everric Family, and as such, he is a direct ancestor of Ariston Everric. As the son of Gabriel M. Everric and Alia Everric-Blackthorn, he is the nephew of Lex and Michael, as well the cousin of Garrick. Cyrus, even though he is the holder of the title of Grandmaster of the Everric, he has taken to alienating himself in his tower. Cyrus is headstrong, powerful, cunning and intelligent. He is also considered to be a bit of a reclusive hermit. Cyrus was created by Matt and role-played by Melee Eager. Biography Cyrus was born to the Lunar Mage, Gabriel M. Everric, and Gabriel's wife, Alia Everric-Blackthorn, a Seer. Cyrus from birth was a budding Mage. Cyrus had a fun childhood, and his upbringing got him to a point where he was a bit arrogant, as he was spoiled. Gabriel and Alia did their best to raise him, and they taught him magic. Gabriel, the most skilled mage of his craft, taught Alia and Cyrus both very well. And, Cyrus had been raised into a fine young mage, Cyrus and his younger cousin, Garrick, became rather close, and the two went on to try to master magic together, becoming members of the Wizard's Guild as well. The Silverkin-Leotrun Feud A few years into his later life, Aralius Everric had betrayed his father and killed him, spurring the wrath of Aralius' brothers whom he killed as well, and Aralius' sons came after him, and he was sealed away in a prison after his defeat by his own son, Gabriel M. Everric: the Everric's Arch-Mage at the time, in single combat, and then by both Gabriel and the Everric's Vanguard, Rennik Lovell, a second time. After joining the Aren Arcane Institute, also known as the Wizard's Guild and making a name for himself and starting a family with a girl named Annabelle, Aralius Everric, Garrick's grandfather, escaped from his prison. Garrick was now about the age of forty, he realized how much his aging had slowed, and his son, Claude was a man already. He found Garrick outside of Yanille and greeted him. "Hello, my grandson." Aralius said, his cold green gaze rested upon Garrick. Garrick, only about thirty at this time, found himself a bit fearful of his man who claimed to be his Grandfather. "Who are you?" Garrick inquired, less fearful than before, he remained silent, wondering how this young, wild haired fellow could be his grandfather, as Michael and Garrick's uncles had always told him that Aralius was dead. "I am Aralius Everric, father of Michael, Gabriel and Alexander." He was still cold, the man was withered, and his hair remained wild. Garrick stared at him for a moment before Michael and Firia appeared from a flash of lights, stepping in from almost nowhere. "Father-.." Michael said as he stared down Aralius. "My son-.. I was just talking to yours." He smirked before he sent a ball at Michael's chest, which was blocked by a blast of air sent out by Firia. In moments, a magical duel ensued, the clash of magics, dark and regular would be seen, sending what looked to be bolts of lightning and sparks into the air. Aralius was pushed back due to the work of Michael, Firia and Garrick all working together, but the tide turned when the seal on Aralius' forehead was broken. Aralius' hair became white and his hair fell, he began to wither slightly, but, as the seal was broken an army of undead rose from the forests, walking out from the trees. It was then that the other living members of the family had appeared in the area, Alexander Everric along with Samantha Leotrun, Garrick's son Claude, Gabriel M. Everric and his son, Cyrus, had appeared from shimmering lights and they prepared themselves for battle. It was at this point that Gabriel and Cyrus travelled straight to Aralius, preparing for combat. Through countless undead, Gabriel and Cyrus battled, and eventually they reached Aralius, whose whole appearance had changed. After a long battle, Gabriel and Cyrus had been knocked out by Aralus' use of a powerful move, it seemed to make all things around them freeze. Aralius shed his skin in favor of his Lich Form, a bony creature, still wearing his armour. "I will amass an army so large, I will destroy all of Gielinor. You are strong, my children, but I am the strongest. I am the end-.." He had approached Gabriel to place a hand on him, but it was stopped when Lex Everric hit Aralius in the chest with an ice spike. The vision faded, and with the family's focus on Aralius, he was pushed back and forced to retreat to avoid crumbling to dust, as the multiple hits he had taken had caused him to begin doing so. They chased him back until finally he teleported off, his entire undead army with him. It was here that Gabriel M. Everric was established as the Grandmaster of the family. A few years later, all had become silent and peaceful once more, Aralius hadn't made any returns, ''but, ''this wasn't the case for long, and Aralius returned, this time with some of the Everric family's oldest enemies, the Leotrun and the Silverkin families and all of their blood, even the originals, Elias Silverkin and Taleborne Leotrun, who were now both Liches. Tamoras, an old enemy of the Everric bloodline had shown his face once more, and he began to raise more dead, an army he had been amassing for ages now. A small-scale Magical War had been set off, and for six more years, they returned to their battles. During this time, whilst fighting both the Silverkin and Leotrun, Aralius ended up capturing Annabelle. Garrick went after him along with Cyrus and Claude. They slew whoever was in their path, but, in the end, Aralius killed Annabelle, who died in Garrick's arms. Garrick's rage was set off, and he nearly defeated Aralius, who escaped when Claude had told Garrick to calm down. The Silverkin and the Leotrun had been pushed back, leaving only Tamoras and Aralius, Tamoras had withdrawn mostly from the conflict to plan more and allowed Aralius to lead his armies. Aralius approached from Yanille's west, a large army, Aralius' final solution, had been amassed. This force consisted of a few small groups of Aralius' followers, all lower levelled mage apprentices and a few of his Tamoras' acolytes. The rest of the army consisted of higher-end skeletons and Zombies. Gabriel led his family into battle. Alongside Alia, Cyus, Michael, Firia, Cyrus, Alexander, Ingram, Samantha Leotrun, Rennik Lovell and a wary Claude, they fought waves of undead. It was here that Gabriel, Michael and Cyrus had taken split off from the group, leaving the others to fight off the undead while they confronted Aralius. After a long battle of the elements, and Ancient Magic, Michael and Cyrus had been incapacitated, where Aralius and Gabriel continued to fight. Cyrus and Michael had awakened both, the two were beside one another, watching a locked duel between Gabriel and Aralius. Aralius knew he was losing this battle slowly, and he made an attempt to shoot them both with a powerful bolt of Arcane Energy, a last ditch effort to get rid of the two. The others watched from afar, still locked in combat with Aralius' armies, and eventually they got hold of the mages that were keeping a small force of them alive. Gabriel stood before the beam and released a disruption shield, which held only for a few moments before he was hit with the bolt, it tore through his robes and his heartbeat had increased, a small hole had burned into his chest. Gabriel faltered for a moment, he knew his wound was mortal. Alexander, Michael, Garrick, Cyrus and the others were powerless to help him. Gabriel placed his hands forth, producing a small glass orb, a sigil had appeared under Aralius' feet, he had been weakened greatly as well by the battle and the use of the bolt. Light erupted from the sigil and Gabriel began to chant, in a few moments, Aralius' withered body reproduced its skin, leaving him withered and nearly without muscle. Gabriel chanted more and soon enough, Aralius was placed into the glass orb, the orb fell to the floor, the enchantment on it preventing it from shattering. Along with it, Gabriel collapsed on his face. Cyrus and Michael ran to him as fast as their weakened forms could. The rest of the family had seen this transpire, and the rest of Aralius' army had either been defeated or had collapsed. The rest of the family had rushed to Gabriel's side, Alia took his body in her arms, screaming for him to be live, the tears fell profusely from her eyes. Gabriel's body had shut down due to over-exertion of his magics, and the grevious wound that had been inflicted to him. He lay lifeless in Alia's arms, the rest of the family looked to sadly him. Rennik took Gabriel's mantle and handed it to Cyrus, who accepted it sorrowfully. This made Cyrus' personality change quite a bit, and he was soon appointed as the Grandmaster of the Everric by Rennik, the title he believed he had only acquired through the death of his father. Claude, Garrick's son was bitter over the death of his Uncle, and moreso the death of his mother at the hands of Aralius. Claude denounced magic and stormed off to Misthalin, despite all best efforts of Garrick. Claude cut off contact with Garrick and started a family. Betrayal Throughout these ten years of conflict, Cyrus' wife, Rebecca and their four kids, all adults, had managed to stay out of the conflict. But, one day the four kids, Rachel, Cyril, Ronin and Mark had disappeared. Cyrus went after them along with Rennik Lorde and tracked them to a small cave, where they were being held and they had been chained up. This wasn't after a week after their disappearance. Cyrus and Rennik fought about ten Wizard's before a black figure revealed himself, standing at eight feet, with horns and golden eyes, pure malevolence incarnate. He revealed himself to be Tamoras Noctis, and for one reason or another, he didn't recognize Rennik. After a long duel, Tamoras claimed that he was bored of it and shrugged before teleporting off. A worn and tired Cyrus shook his head and looked to his comrade, who didn't look nearly as worn. Cyrus was well aware that Rennik was his elder at least by a hundred years. The two rushed to the walls where Cyrus' children were being held and freed them and brought them home, Cyrus' tower which was once Gabriel's. Cyrus noticed their strange behaviors and mannerisms, even though they had been clear that Tamoras had tampered with their minds. Cyrus had realized they were becoming increasingly more distant and the once close relationship that he had with his kids had faded and died. It wasn't until another year that they showed any more odd signs, one night they called Rebecca to the top of the tower and began burning her to a crisp, her screams of agony could he heard from afar. Rebecca had only died because of her refusal to fight her children. By the time Cyrus had arrived, it was too late, his kids stood victoriously over Rebecca's charred corpse. A dark apparition floated over them, it was the form of Tamoras. He disappeared again, and Cyrus' kids began to attack him. Cyrus fended them off with ease, but then a strange essence entered them and once more they fought. There was a light show atop tower that night, quite the display, and soon enough, others were drawn to the bottom of the tower. Others rushed to it, namely Garrick, Michael and Lex Everric. Once they had arrived, Cyrus' children were dead. Cyrus himself was holding Rebecca's charred body, tears flowed from his eyes. It was the last time he cried for many years, and his heart had hardened. The Beaufort Uprising The Uprising The Beaufort Dynasty, originally an Ardougnese family now Isles and the Yanillian house of Baronet entered a full-out conflict spanning for two years. It seemed at first the Baronet were winning, but, in the end the Beaufort won and ended up absorbing the Baronet completely, while killing the top aggressors of the family and quelling any thoughts of rebellion. This had already attracted the attention of the Everric Family, now a prominent family within Yanille and the surrounding southern lands mostly after hearing of the defeat of Baronet, they mobilized their people for combat. The House of Beaufort was a militant family by all means, consisting mostly of warriors and knights. The Beauforts sent a letter to Cyrus, it was an invitation to a peace summit. So, Garrick had been established as the protector of Cyrus at the time, along with Rennik Lovell and Marcellus Everric traveled along with him. They were greeted by the main camp, and were in the center of it, surrounded by Beaufort and Windham soldiers. Though they were offered wine, the Everric did not drink, they had noted the Black Lion Coat-of-Arms that the Beaufort kept. The Everric had recently established the Golden Lion as their own, and it had been made clear to them that the Beaufort didn't truly want peace. Not long after, Gerard Beaufort came into the back entrance of the commander's tent and shot Marcellus in the spine, killing him instantly. This started a heavy skirmish that resulted in the deaths about ten of the Beaufort's soldiers by Rennik Lovell and Cyrus with incredible ease. They would have continued there, but, they had a dead man with them now and the rest of the Beaufort soldiers ready to shoot them. They teleported off, this would be one of the few times that these members would actually take part in actual combat as the runes were expensive and scarce. After returning home with the dead Marcellus, the group pulled the bolt from his spine, knowing he was already dead. Cyrus called together the family and once gathered and Cyrus explained the circumstances of what had happened at that summit. The family, stil rather small, called for war and called for the aid of their allies. Cyrus, a Blackthorn by birth, went to find them himself and to the Castle Thorn, south of Yanille, he traveled. He spoke with his Uncle Tyrion Blackthorn, who was now nearing his seventies, his aging slowed by his own questionable means. Tyrion welcomed him happily and after a few nights of speaking and drinking, they finally agreed to retrieve the Cross family together and request aid. They did so and spoke with Alister Cross who agreed to help them, bringing their armies to Yanille. War The Beaufort prepared their armies and marched towards the Castle Thorn, prepared to fight the Blackthorns. The Blackthorns held out for a few days and finally had prepared enough to make an attempt at breaking the siege. The Blackthorn soldiers under Armand Blackthorn sent out their forces in attempt to break the siege, and it had worked at first, but another force had marched onto the hill, more Beaufort soldiers. They broke the attack and routed the Blackthorn troops and chased them off to Yanille where they camped outside, during the confusion, Armand was killed. The Beauforts now had a castle to call home. Amaund Beaufort arrogantly named it the Beaufort Castle or the Beaufort Fort. They prepared their large force and continued to prepare for a month. It was by this time that Rennik Lovell, Grand-Sentry of the Everric, had performed a powerful, yet draining, ritual in Lovell Tower, leaving him at a low amount of physical energy. Commander Francois Baronet led the Beaufort and Windham forces to Lovell Tower, the next spot on their map. It was the largest structure in the area and they wanted it. They were met by a lone Rennik Lovell who faced the army with outstanding and what everyone thought to be, crazy courage. Rennik prepped himself for combat, and sent out a Wind Surge, which knocked away a large portion of the Beaufort Armsmen and killed a few that had fallen upon their own spears. Rennik, although he was weakened and drained, was still an extreme force to be reckoned with. Rennik continued to fend off the army until he couldn't any longer and he teleported off, leaving the Beaufort forces beaten, battered and broken. However, Lovell Tower was still left alone by Rennik, who had retreated back to Yanille. They found that the Lovell Tower would only serve as a nice fort, there were little to no rations in it. The Everric heard of this attack and mobilized quickly. Under Ingram, the Everric soldiers marched into battle along with Galen Everric. Instead of being met by Beaufort forces, they were met by the Windham, who still had a much larger force. The forces split in two, the battlemages were led into combat by Galen and they broke the immediate lines before fighting their way to Geoffrey Windham, the force's commander. After a short skirmish between Geoffrey's bodyguards and the Battlemages, Galen drove Geoffrey's own blade through the man's chest with little effort. Ingram's forces had held out, but, atop the hill once more were the forces of Beaufort and Baronet atop the hill, led by Francois Baronet. They charged Ingram's forces and forced both Galen and Ingram back, the forces were pushed back once again with little effort and Ingram and Galen were left safe, though, they had lost a good portion of their men in the retreat, forty percent. The two approached their family once more and they were welcomed, everyone was just happy they were alright. Now while the Blackthorn, the Everric and the Cross gathered, two of their own began to gather their own supporters. These two were Merrick Everric and Veron Blackthorn, the two prepared a strange plan, and, every night Merrick disappeared to pursue his relationship with Marie Beaufort, a true jewel of the lands. All had gone silent from the Beauforts, everyone thought they had been preparing for more war. The Blue Wedding For two years, Merrick pursued his relationship with Marie, and she loved him back. Although Marie believed the relationship was shrouded in clandestine, Cyrus, Rennik and other members of the Everric had known of it due to the information given by Merrick. None could know what Merrick was planning, they just wanted the boy to be happy thinking that it might be cause for peace. Amaund did not disagree, he thought it would help create peace and then eventually get him to be able to gain control of Yanille. With the blessing of Amaund and Cyrus, Merrick and Marie had scheduled their wedding, and Amaund set it up, allowing for them to be wed in Lovell Tower. Everything was made nice by the Courts Battlemage, Avril Beaufort, who was both a Nature Mage and a Pyromancer. The Lovell Tower was made rather beautiful, people reveled and the soldiers had been sent back to the Beaufort Castle for only the day. The Beaufort and the Windham had already gathered, awaiting the Galen's family's arrival. Though, Galen had told them that they couldn't make it; Amaund was slightly annoyed at this, but, he decided the wedding should go on anyway. But, soon enough, a group in Blue Robes, the "Everric Family" had arrived, fifteen men and women travelling as couples along with the Priest. And so the wedding went on at the urging of Amaund and the two were wed under a Guthixan Priest, it was Veron Blackthorn, his piercing cerulean eyes had been watching their enemies. After the main ceremonies, the happy couple approached Amaund. Merrick quickly pulled a dagger, the last thing he had spoken that night, "The Everric pay back their debts" and he drove it into Amaunds chest, missing his heart. Amaund fell as Merrick pulled it from his chest, bleeding heavily. This ignited the battle between the Everric-Blackthorn loyalists and the Beaufort family as well as the Windham found themselves in combat. Personally, Merrick had slain both Martin Windham and his newlywed wife, Marie when they had attacked them. Gerard Beaufort and Veron fought each other and mortally wound one another, only after Veron had slain several of the guards presiding the ceremony. It was this moment that almost everyone from both sides had lain on the floor, slain. Merrick stood, covered in blood, breathing heavily. He fought finally against James Windham, and he had nearly slain him as well. Merrick stood over him, though, it wasn't to be and he was stabbed by Amaund, who had been bleeding. James thanked him solemnly and wrapped his wounds helping him out. This small bit of peace didn't last long, everyone who was once living, was slain and Amaund was paranoid. Once he had gotten some of his strength back, he stabbed James to death in his sleep. Amaund returned to the Beaufort Castle and prepared his fortress, fearing the retaliation of the Everric, all that was there to greet him were his soldiers and his men at arms and knights. This was all he needed, he thought, even when his family and his allies had drowned in blood. The Everric found the tower once again, cleaning up and holding a large-scale funeral for those fallen at that battle, placing their own fallen into their "Vault." The Long Night of Solace Beaten and broken, confined to Beaufort, Amaund waited and waited for something to happen. All was silent in his Castle, the screams of his family rang through his head. All he had done, everything he had accomplished was slipping through his grasp. It was the first time he thought that the castle he sat in was made of sand rather than stone. He would soon be correct, Amaund's enemies were marching to the castle, led by Ingram Everric, Galen was at his side along with Revan and Stannis Blackthorn. By the hundreds they descended upon the Castle, firstly, the camps outside of the Castle were taken down with relative ease, even those who weren't taken by surprise were easily slain by a sword or an arrow. One by one, they fell, by the hundreds, their camp was destroyed and burnt. They continued onto the Castle, destroying the walls with a few powerful wind waves and surges from the mages there, the outer walls of the castle collapsed. Into the keep they traversed, Galen faced off against Francois Baronet and ended up killing him, once again with his own blade and driving it through the man's chest. Revan had returned to his usual stance, this was his first major conflict and he seemed to be enjoying it... Almost too much, one by one and then two by two men fell to his blade, and to his spells. They stormed the keep after busting down the doors, Ingram led the way and they fought their way through a few different varieties of surviving soldiers, each one was slain quickly. Ingram had yet to draw his blade, yet, finally they reached the room of Amaund Beaufort and he was already armoured, prepared to fight. Ingram was only in a thin set of robes. Amaund had challenged him to a duel, to which Ingram had readily accepted, and Ingram used a few little tricks. After their blades had locked for the first time, Ingram pressed down on his hilt and spun his blade about before Amaund's sword flew away. Amaund stared at Ingram with his brown eyes, the fierce bright green eyes of Ingram stared deeply into Amaunds, seeming to put Amaund in a trance-like state for a few moments. It was then that Amaund snapped out of his trance-like state, however, it was too late. Ingram's hand had glowed an eerie green before it sunk into Amaund's chest. Ingram ripped his heart out and allowed Amaund to watch for a few moments before it crumbled to ashes in his hand. Amaund crumbled to his knees and fell to the floor, lifeless. He was unable to say a word as he spoke, as he had lost his thoughts at seeing his own heart and his life slipping away. Ingram shook his head and then walked away with a shake of his hand. Galen followed soon behind, taking off Amaund's head and placing it atop a spike, his body soon followed, carried by Revan. It was placed aside Francois, who had received the same fate. The Castle was ransacked, everything was taken, and all of the armor and weapons? They were salvaged and sold for gold, taken from the bodies. The bodies had been tossed into the castle and burnt along with it, the banners were torn down and burnt on the spot. None were spared, none who occupied that castle that day survived. Ingram rode away along with Galen, back off to Lovell Tower, their forces in tow. The Sixth Age Gabriel was pacing around, and he spoke with Aurora, Paula's daughter, who questioned why Paula was crying the other day, and wondered if Gabriel was the cause. He reassured her that it wasn't him, and then there was a knock on the door, it was Cyrus Everric, the Grandmaster of the Everric. Upon finding out who he was, Gabriel had a moment of realization. Cyrus approached Gabriel for the first time since Gabriel was about ten years old, and they spoke for a while before Gabriel went and retrieved Paula. Paula and Gabriel greeted Cyrus well and then came Arthfael, who also greeted him. Gabriel led Cyrus to a table where they spoke, while Paula and Arthfael went off to speak, Mercutio took their place. Mercutio walked off after Gabriel poured them both a glass of wine, and after a while, Paula approached, and the three talked for a short bit. Cyrus seemed unable to say Gabriel's name, and after a bit, he teleported Gabriel off to the sorceror's tower, where Gabriel was able to speak with Aralius Everric, Cyrus' grandfather and Gabriel's great-great-great-great grandfather. While he was here, Gabriel spoke to Paula via telepathy, and they told each other their plans. Their conversation ended with an exchange of "I love you's" before Gabriel promised that he'd take it easy on the magics. Aralius, stuck in a crystal ball, kept throwing insults at both Cyrus and Gabriel, to which, Cyrus told him to be silent before placing him into a torch. Gabriel smiled before using a speech spell that Garrick and Cyrus had taught to the younger generations. Gabriel and Cyrus spoke more, Gabriel expressed his concern on the issues of the world, and his concern for the safety of Paula. Cyrus, a hermit at heart, was actually happy to meet Gabriel, he showed him a group of tarot cards that he had made himself. Gabriel questioned them a bit, and he questioned the ideas of fate, the world card, and all the images that the tarot card readings had told him. Cyrus was only explaining that there was a cycle to be ended, and that the outcome was something he couldn't be sure of. Gabriel smiled before asking how he and Paula were going to do, which Cyrus said it'd have to play out. Gabriel nodded again, and asked about the man he was named for, Gabriel M. Everric. Cyrus replied by saying that, "Like all good men, he was a fool." This made Gabriel a bit sad, and he asked if he was a fool. Cyrus replied by telling Gabriel he'd grow up to be a fine man. And Gabriel smiled, but he doubted it, to which Cyrus told him to grab a book and read up on family history. Soon enough, Cyrus sent Gabriel on his way, and he returned to the Curfoir Mansion only to find Dylan and Elijah Rovin had been in a brawl, where Eli was on fire. Gallery Cyrus Everric.jpg|Cyrus as a young man Trivia *Cyrus' relative, Gabriel Everric draws some similar parallels in regards to tragedy in their lives, though Gabriel's had occurred at a much younger stage in his life. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Seer Category:Lunar Mages Category:Moon Clan Category:Male Category:Godless Category:Everric Family Category:Mage Category:Lawful Category:Neutral Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Modern Magic user Category:Battlemage Category:Summoners Category:Commander Category:Married Category:Protagonist Category:Cursed Category:Necromancers Category:Dark Magic user Category:Scholar Category:Noble Category:Blackthorn Category:Witches